


Bits to Bytes

by Dellessa



Series: Idioms and Idiosyncrasies [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker leaned against the stable door, and watched Wash and Doc work. They were efficient, getting the horses ready and leaving them tied to the hitching post. Wash smiled, the happiness reached his eyes in a way that it had not two years ago. It had taken a long time for the haunted look to leave them, and even now there would be a shadow if it on the bad days, but the bad days were getting fewer and far between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bits to Bytes

Tucker leaned against the stable door, and watched Wash and Doc work. They were efficient, getting the horses ready and leaving them tied to the hitching post. Wash smiled, the happiness reached his eyes in a way that it had not two years ago. It had taken a long time for the haunted look to leave them, and even now there would be a shadow if it on the bad days, but the bad days were getting fewer and far between. 

Epsilon and Junior walked their ponies out of the stable lying them up on the post, and talking animatedly together. Junior had grown in spurts, growing far faster than any human child had the right to. He was nearly a height with Epsilon, and that wasn’t something that Tucker was used to either. His son smiled a lot more though, and that was something he was happily able to get used to.

“You going to help?” Wash called out. 

“Nope, enjoying the view too much,” Tucker chirped back. His hands tucked down into the pocket of his hoodie where the little black box was burning a hole in it. He had thought he would take Was to some fancy restaurant in town, but this would mean more.

“Tucker, you lazy shit. Come help. I’m not even kidding. You know the rest of the guys won’t,” Washington nagged. “Please.” 

“I’m sure Donut and Simmons will be down in a bit,” Tucker said. 

“No, they are rounding up the munchkins,” Doc added, helpful as ever. He stopped what he was doing and gave Tucker ‘that’ look. It never failed to make the younger man fold.

“Fine. What the actual fuck, Doc? Do you always have to play that card?” 

Doc smiled slowly, then went back to what he was doing. “Pretty much.” 

Tucker rolled his eyes before grabbing one if the halters and moving further into the stable to one of the stalls with a horse still inside. He knew his way around the building, having a hand in planning it, and training the horses that came in. It still amused him that the Autobots had been so enthusiastic in their support of the little project. They had saved over two hundred horses from the slaughter house so far. Some of them were even adopted out to homes, but a lot stayed here and probably would live out their lives on the ranch.

It gave them all something to do. It wasn’t safe to venture out of the Autobot’s territory. The Director was still on the loose, and the Decepticons were ever a looming threat.

Tucker led the dappled grey mare out of the stall and to the cross-ties. She was a docile one. He saddled her first, making sure the girth was tight enough not to slip. She always had a tendency to hold her breath. While watching Simmons flop over the first time had been funny he didn’t think that would help the mood today. He wanted Wash to be happy, not worrying about people getting hurt and broken bones. The box felt like it burnt his hand when he reached into touch it again. He wanted this to go right, and he was so terrified it would not. 

“You okay, Tuck?” Wash asked. 

Tucker lead the mare outside, and went to get one of the other horses. “Yeah, babe. I’m fine. Just trying to get this done. I know the kids are eager to go swimming.” It wasn’t a lie. They were. He could hear all of them outside, some already up on their mounts, and the Autobots chattering with them as they waited for everyone to get ready. They were one large, odd family, and it brought Tucker back to the years living in the big, blue house. He missed those days. Both of the houses were being leased out. It was just as well. They couldn't go home now, and maybe never would be able to. Slowly this was becoming home, and these people (and bots) a family. 

Wash smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. It left a warm feeling in Tucker’s chest. Even after everything that happened, everything they had been through, Wash could still smile like that. His smile as bright as the sun, and carefree. It made Tucker want to drop everything and kiss him right there, so he did. 

“What was that for?” Wash laughed when they pulled away. “You okay, Tuck?” 

“Mmm...I’m fine, babe. Just peachy.” 

They finally saddled up the last horse and lead them out. They got the last of the kids up on the horses, and the Bots herded in the right direction (Wash likened it to herding cats, and Tucker could not disagree). 

The ride to the lake wasn’t a short one. Not quite an hour on horseback. They rode in a pack, kicking up red dust, and were nearly covered in it by the time they did make it to the little beach they had set up. They all tied up their horses close enough to the water where they could drink, and shucked off their riding clothes.

The kids yelled, flinging themselves off of the tire swing, and the small cliff on one side of the beach. Tucker watched them, rolling his eyes. “Be careful!” 

“Duh, Dad!” Junior yelled and flung himself off the edge. 

Tucker snorted and laid out a blanket on the beach. Wash plopped down on it, his eyes on the boys. He worried, and Tucker could not really blame him. Epsilon was a danger magnet and got hurt three times as much as any of the other kids. 

Tucker bit his lip, and reached for his hoodie. “Hey, Wash---I’ve been thinking.” Wash turned his head to watch Tucker. 

“Oh yeah? That’s a new one for you.” His lips curled slowly into a smile. 

“Ha ha, you’re so funny, David. Ruining the moment.” He glared and offered the black box. “I had a whole speech planned, but if you are going to be like that...”

David flipped the box open and stared. “Oh. Really? Really?” He looked up and met Tucker’s gaze. “Really?” 

“Did I break you man? Yeah, I’m sure. We’ve been together over two years, and you know...I kinda love you.” 

David barked a laughed, “Kinda love you too.” He took the ring out of the box, studying it before slipping it on his finger. “Sure, I’ll marry you.” 

Tucker leaned against him, bumping shoulders. “You sure?” 

“Yes, I’m fucking sure. Now shut up. You’re ruining the moment,” David said, and poked him in the side, but he was still smiling that bright smile that made Tucker feel like he was melting. 

He leaned in, stilling a kiss. The kids catcalled, but it just made David smile against his lips. “Shut up, Epsilon, I’m trying to get your dad to marry me.” 

“FINALLY!” Epsilon yelled back before splashing down into the water. 

“Glad you approve,” Wash called back, and stole another kiss. “Took you long enough, Tuck.” 

“I can’t help it if you are intimidating now.” Tucker mumbled when Washington pulled him close and tucked his face into the crook of Tucker’s neck. His arms came up, and wrapped around Wash, holding him tightly. “And beautiful. And wonderful. And damn, you’re just everything.” 

“You’re forgetting one thing?” Wash said. 

“Oh?” 

“I’m yours.” 

“Yeah, there is that too. And clearly a sap,” Tucker mumbled.

“But your sap.” 

“Thank god, or Primus, or who-the-fuck-ever,” Tucker laughed, and held on tight.


End file.
